


to do's

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fred/Hermione - Freeform, Fremione - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Tickle fic, Tickling, fred weasley/hermione granger - Freeform, hermione granger/fred weasley - Freeform, hermione/fred - Freeform, romione never happened, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: hermione lets herself get lost in her reading just before fred leaves for work at the shop. he just can’t have that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	to do's

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic in quite a while. I wasn’t going to post it as Fremione is my comfort ship but I’m sure people could use a moment of comfort in these tough times and I hope this helps a tad bit.

“‘Mione.”

The brunette didn’t turn at the sound of her lover’s voice, nodding at the dark wood table in their kitchen as she flicked her Muggle pen against her palm.

“Her-mi-o-ne.” Fred was a little more insistent this time and she turned for a brief second, and noting that nothing was on fire and that he was, in fact, not bleeding, turned back to the thick hardcover book in front of her.

“Darling.” He was closer now, his warm red hair falling over his face as he peered over her shoulder. “What’s so damningly important that you can’t find it in you to spend a few moments with your boyfriend? Hmm, Granger?”

“You have designs for the shop you should be working on.” She spoke firmly, remembering the things he rattled off on his to-do list to her as they readied for the day that morning. Hermione felt her face heat up at their closeness, willing it to go away.

All these years and the constellations of freckles dotting his skin and his pink lips still made her want to pull him down by the front of his shirt and press their lips together, no matter how painfully Fred he was being in the moment. 

“Don’t you have a wonderful, charming boyfriend you should be spending time with?” He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned away, rubbing away the feeling of his breath against her ear. “A particularly handsome git, if I do remember correctly.”

“I’ve only got one more section—”

“You’ve only got me for another hour, Granger.” He reminded her, gently taking her chin between his thumb and index fingers and lifting it to look at the clock ticking away on the wall. He pressed his pale cheek against her warm brown skin so their faces were level. He whispered softly to her, in possibly the softest she’s ever heard him speak outside of their sheets, “then I’m off to the shop and you’ll be left to nothing but a quiet house with the sneaky bastard cat-”

“Leave Socks out of this!” Hermione shook her head out of his hold and looked directly at him, chocolate brown eyes meeting his honey brown ones. “Maybe I’ll be able to get the rest of this,” she lifted the heavy novel off of the table without breaking their gaze before letting it fall back down against the wood with a heavy thunk, “read in quiet.”

“I’ll just be here, until you decide you’ve had enough of old pharaohs and dead explorers—”

“Political relations between British and Latin American wizards—”

“—and are willing to spend time with someone who loves you. Very much.” He pressed a kiss against her temple and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. He leaned against the back of her chair for a moment and Hermione relaxed back into it, picking up her pen again. 

Until she felt fingers barely brush her sides. 

“Fred, stop.” She muttered. 

“Just reading along with you. Its captured your attention so closely now I’m curious.” His fingers seemed to inch closer but she stood her ground, refusing to budge no matter what her unpredictable other half threw at her.

She bit down on her lips in concentration, her grip on her pen tightening against her palm. “Don’t you have something else to do?”

“I told you, not for another hour.” She could hear the mischief in his voice and her cheeks started to heat up, knowing that at this point whatever he had in store was inevitable. “You’ve never been so quick to get rid of me, Granger.”

It was always a matter of time until Fred had his way, compromise or not.   
She blamed his sweet eyes and that damn smirk of his more often than not.

“Love, please.” Her voice verged on exasperation, and she almost jumped as she swore she felt his fingers move a little bit closer to her, just pressing the soft wool of his stolen jumper she had wrapped herself in into her sides. “Give me five more minutes and I’m all yours until you leave for the shop, I swear.” 

“You seem even more tense than usual.” he commented as if it was not his doing but a rather simple observation. “Maybe you should stop reading.”

“I love you but please stop whatever it is that you’re doing—Fred!” Hermione shrieked as his fingers made contact with her sides, nearly springing out of her chair.

“Where’re you off to, Granger?” The wood screeched against the floor as he pressed her chair closer to the table with his hips, his fingers still scampering their way up and down her sides. “You were about to run off without your very important book!”

“Oh, Fred-cut it out!” Hermione threw one of her hands up, attempting to push him away by his chest. “I said—noho!”

Fred snatched her wrist, holding her arm up to allow his hand free range of her side. He grinned down at her when she risked a glance up in his direction and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut at the grin he was wearing, deciding it was the most unbearable part of her day. 

“You know something, ‘Mione?” He dodged her other arm as her hand came up to shove him away again. “You’re one of the few people who I think is more ticklish like this than with the charm.”

“I’m not!” She squeaked out, trying to pull away from his gentle grip as his fingers scratched under her arm. “Don’t, don’t, don’t!”

“Don’t what? Hmm?” Fred looked over her hair and couldn’t help his wide smile. Her nose was scrunched up the way it always did when Hermione Granger took a moment to release the tension and simply laugh. Her next words made him chuckle heartily.

“Tickle me!” The words rushed out in between girlish giggles, writhing against his hold.

“As you wish.” Fred placed his hands against Hermione after speaking the words he had adopted from that damn Muggle movie he had come to love, speaking clearly, “Titillando!”

Violet hands appeared, fingers wiggling their way under her arms pressed to her sides and into the warm slippers she was wearing, quick scratches under her toes making her yelp. She swore she heard him mutter a triumphant “now that that’s handled!” as he pulled her chair back, leaning against the table.

All it took was Fred resting his large hand against her knee for Hermione to curl up the best she could in her chair, and if she could have he knew she would have frowned at his tutt of “none of that, darling,” sounding oh-so-Hermione to the both of them when he pulled her left shin out to hold in his hand.

His fingers lightly fluttered behind her knee, unable to help a loud laugh as she disintegrated into a fit of familiar snorts that he loved so much. His fingers wandered over her knee cap, giving it a few quick squeezes before he had mercy on her at the sight of tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. He placed his hands on her sides, casting the counter curse and pulling her up from the chair and against his chest.

“I’m done, Hermione.” He leaned back to look at her face pressed against him, lifting a hand to gently wipe the tears of mirth off of her cheek. “Swear.”

“You are such a git.” Hermione panted into his t-shirt, leaning her weight against him and the table.

“You know I couldn’t’ve just let your knees go without checking-”

“Checking for what, Freddie!”

“Checking to make sure nothing’s changed. That’s my favorite spot, you know.” 

“You made me cry.” She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, taking in his familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla and the coziness he always seemed to bring with him. 

“Promised you that’s the only way I would ever make you cry, didn’t I?” Fred gently took her chin between his fingers again and Hermione felt his hair brush her cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers, a small smile spreading from him to her and breaking their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumble bigirlgiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
